The One I'm Waiting For
by hornsrocksocks
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic loosely based off Relient K's song. Yeah, this summary sucks. Rated T just to be safe


The One I'm Waiting For - Oneshot. A song fic about Alice and Kyo based off Relient K's song

Ok, ok, so I don't own Alice 19th OR Relient K.

And by the way, although some of these scenes might be familiar (like Alice and Nyozeka taking a bath), they only inspired the story, so don't get confused. They're not really supposed to go in the same order as or match up to the scenes in the books.

This is my first fanfic (technically I did write another, but my friend published it for me on her account, and 1) It wasn't very good AT ALL (not that this one is much better) and 2) Apparently it got deleted because there's real people in it, or something like that.

_The way that girl can break a heart/ It's like a work of art  
And this is the worst part/ She knows it  
And she's so confident/ That she's what everybody wants  
But nobody wants/ Her to know that_

Alice stirred her cereal (which was growing soggy) and watched Kyo out of the corner of her eye. He was sitting at her kitchen table- **her** table! in **her** house! where he was sleeping in **her** guest bedroom! - working on some calligraphy. _He's so cute when he's concentrating _Alice thought, then bit her lip angrily. _I can't think these things! Even if Mayura is missing, she's still Kyo's boyfriend! Besides, Kyo would never go for someone like me when he could have Mayura_. Beautiful. Taking a deep breath, Alice held back the tears that threatened to fall, stinging her eyes. Mayura. They were sisters, and after all, it was Alice's own fault for keeping quiet about loving Kyo. She'd sent Mayura into the Inner Heart - she couldn't betray her sister this way. With resolve, Alice marched out of the room. Kyo looked up, startled, and watched her go. "Alice?"

_So fall back on all of your premonitions/ And just learn to listen  
To those that have more wisdom than you/ And just stop  
Putting so much stock/ In all of this stuff  
Live your life for those you love_

Slowly, Alice sunk into the steaming water of her bath, letting bubbles envelope her, hoping to forget about everything. Her dad and Mayura disappearing, her mom in the hospital, and Kyo. But that was nearly impossible. She'd never met anyone quite like Kyo - and he was so sweet to her, even when everyone else shunned her. Why couldn't she have said something when she had the chance? "It'll all work out, Alice." Nyozeka looked up at her with big bunny eyes, smiling comfortingly. "You just need to learn more Lotis words so you can rescue Mayura."

"But, I don't..." Alice began, as Nyozeka disappeared under the water. "Hey! Come back! I still don't understand how everything can work out with Kyo. He's cursed, remember? I can't tell him how I really feel. And if Mayura comes back, that'll make things ten times worse!"

Suddenly, Nyozeka came up, splashing water over the side of the tub and onto the floor. "Just trust me."

_And I'm still waiting for  
You to be the one I'm waiting for_

Back in bed, Alice pulled her covers up over her head and curled into a tight ball, arms wrapped around her knees. _Nyozeka says I should trust her, but how can I? It's impossible that Kyo and I will ever be more than just friends! For one thing, he'd never like **me.**_ Alice pulled the covers back over her head, sat up in bed, and studied herself intently in the mirror. _Look at me...same boring, bland Alice. Mayura's so beautiful._ But then Alice remembered her first day back at school after Mayura left, how Kyo had protected her, reminded her not to give up. Sometimes, she caught him looking at her, and then he would look away quickly, embarrassed. Snuggling back down under the covers, Alice smiled. _Maybe Nyozeka's right...maybe Kyo could love me..._And with that wonderful though, Alice drifted off to sleep.

_  
_  
_The way that girl can turn a head/ Well she is such a threat  
But don't ever forget/ She knows it  
And she's got it all/ All figured out  
And she won't let you doubt/ She knows it _

Burning. Everything was burning. Alice fell from her bed onto the floor, rolled, attempting to put out the tongues of flame that were burning her pajamas, her skin, everything, but the whole room was on fire, bright orange and red and charred, smoky black. She screamed, but no sound came out. The door was burning, the curtains were burning, she couldn't escape. And then, above the blaze, she heard a voice. It was Mayura.

"Alice, you seem to have forgotten something very important. KYO IS MINE! And while you may think that you can steal him from me while I'm away, you're highly mistaken. Besides, he couldn't love you! Look at me! I'm more beautiful, talented, popular than you - you're just a little freshmen! No one knows you as anything besides my sister, and that's the way it's going to stay, whether you like it or not!"

The smoke was filling her lungs - Alice couldn't breathe. She was going to die this way, she'd never see her parents again, never be able to say goodbye to Nyozeka or Frey, never tell Kyo the truth. Mayura was laughing and laughing, and Alice was burning and burning...

_I'm still waiting for  
You to be the one I'm waiting for_

"Alice! Alice, wake up! It's only a dream...it's only a dream..." Alice's eyes flicked open, and Kyo's lovely face came into focus. She found she was sweating, tangled in her blankets. A strangled laugh of relief issued from her lips, and then she began sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. It had seemed so real...the fire, Mayura. It wasn't right, she couldn't be here with Kyo, he had to leave. And yet...

"Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head no, burying her tear-streaked face in his shirt. It smelled of him...sweet and sour at the same time. "Ok...I'll stay here till you fall back asleep." Alice closed her eyes, breath returning to normal. She was exhausted. Kyo was so soft, and warm, and safe. She never wanted to leave his arms.

_Something tells me that this is going to make sense  
Something tells me it's going to take patience  
Something tells me that this will all work out in the end_

"Alice? Are you awake?" Kyo waited, but she didn't answer. Her breath was warm and slow, that of someone in a deep sleep. He laid her down on her pillow and watched her, looking so peaceful, before curling up beside her in the bed. Softly, he whispered in her ear, "I love you." And, as if in the middle of an amazing dream, Alice smiled.


End file.
